


under the city lights

by etherealm



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealm/pseuds/etherealm
Summary: it is under the city lights that we realize what we truly have.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	under the city lights

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you for stopping by! this work was previously published at ff.net and i decided to post it here as well, since it's been years since i last used ff.net and i wanted to start publishing my writing here, haha. so yeah, don't worry about me being someone who's stealing work or whatsoever - if you stumble upon under the city lights there, i'm the author, just different usernames :)  
> this story takes place at the beginning of tg:re (i remember when chap 9 came out and hAD to write something kjfklajf aND THEN chapter 10 with haise saying touka's smile was sad and him calling her beautiful? ooHH the feels. TOUKA IS SO GORGEOUS!! ken you lucky man)  
> ANYWAY hehe! that being said, thank you for your interest and enjoy your reading!

It was predictable, she thinks. He kept going back there, with or without his crew, and made clear that he liked when she was the one who served him coffee, not Yomo – of course, he didn't mind when it was Yomo, but that _glint_ in his eyes when she entered his visual field was enough proof.

And when he smiled at her in greeting. And when he told lame puns just to see that _sad, but beautiful_ smile of hers. And when he praised her coffee skills. And when he waved goodbye at her with promises of going back.

It was predictable. Haise Sasaki was attracted to her and would ask her out soon. And she couldn't do a thing about it because she had corresponded to his flirting.

When she greeted him back. When she smiled that _sad, but beautiful_ smile of hers when he told her some lame puns. When she smirked when he praised her coffee skills. When she waved back at him, eager to have his company again.

It was all damn predictable. And now, under the city lights, on a nice autumn night, walking side by side with him, she thinks that it's _wrong completely wrong he could find out about her true identity and everything she and Yomo had been doing to preserve the false happiness they had would be wasted and_ –

When his hand tugs at her own, trying to get her attention at something he had said, she doesn't care. He is with her again. Yes, he doesn't remember who he was but it is alright. He wasn't suffering anymore. He was smiling more than he did in the past. He–

"Miss?" he calls her again.

Her head snaps and she focus on him. And at that moment, she swears she stops breathing.

His lips are parted, as if he was about to say something, some of his upper row of teeth showing. His head is tilted downwards for being taller than her; his hair frames his handsome face nicely. The city lights clashes on his skin, leaving shadows and glows, creating a contrast that make her cheeks warm. And his _eyes_ , always so _gentle and kind_ , are looking at her with admiration, pure, _pure_ admiration – could someone have so much sincerity in a look? Observing his eyes, she decides that yes, they could. Her heart flutters and she has to advert her gaze elsewhere, otherwise she was sure she would burn from the intensity of his eyes.

_No please no don't tell me this is happening no not again I don't want it I don't want to feel it what if I lose him again what if he remembers it will be my fault I don't want him to remember no no nonono_ –

Reluctantly, she turns her eyes at him again, and gives him a smile. There, under the city lights, looking at her, he couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

He couldn't stop himself. That girl on :re had _something_ that pulled him to her; every time they talked, she would leave him fascinated. It was predictable that we would go back there, with or without his crew. And it was predictable that he would ask her out one day.

His squad members teased him about it, of how much of a lovesick fool he looked, or how they would support him, or how the idea of flirting with a random girl of a random café was stupid. Nonetheless, he kept advancing – on baby steps, but it was something, right? And she looked like she didn't mind, either.

This is why he is where he is with her. The night is pleasant despite being autumn and there isn't much people roaming around the streets, so it makes a perfect place for them to be walking around.

Haise can't help but think he is a lucky man. The atmosphere is calm and they are enjoying their companies quite a lot. The young man smiles and he can't remember when was the last time he felt so happy just from being with someone.

His company seems distracted, so he talks. He talks about his day, about his children – _squad members, Haise, squad members!_ – and even cracks a pun. But the lady beside him just nods her head and her gaze is elsewhere. Haise blinks in confusion and tugs at her hand.

The goose bump that goes up his arm and settles on the nape of his neck _has_ to mean something. Her hand is so warm and soft and he wonders why he hadn't done that before. He sees the small smile she has – maybe unconsciously –on her lips.

"Miss?" he calls her again.

Her head snaps and he focus on her. And at that moment, he swears he stops breathing.

She isn't just cute as Mutsuki says, or hot as Shirazu states. She is beautiful– _gorgeous._ Her _softsoftsoft_ hair glows under the city lights just as much as her _big, curious, vivid_ eye. He opens his mouth to say something, but the shock of _how beautiful how gorgeous how stunning how much of a perfection_ she looks makes his sentence get lost. Those soft and kissable lips are parted just a little, as if she is in wonder but _what is she admiring? She is the masterpiece here_ , Haise thinks. The only thing right now on his face is admiration toward his company.

He feels something on the back of his mind. That horrible sensation again. As if he knows her from somewhere else but can't remember _from where_ exactly, as if on a past life. Deep down, he wants to believe but the thought scares him, so he forces that away and focus on her again. She turns her head with an adorable blush and when she looks back at him–

He gives her a gentle smile too. He tightens his hold on her hand and she doesn't object. There, under the city lights, looking at him, she couldn't be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> gosh i love haise so so much. i miss that guy. thank you ishida-sensei for giving ken and touka the happy ending they deserved!! and thank YOU for reading, feedback is always appreciated and i hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
